winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Winx You're Magic Now
Winx, You're Magic Now es la canción de apertura de Winx Club de Nickelodeon, es un remix de Winx aquí están. Es interpretada por Cymphonique Miller. Aparece en los Especiales, y en las temporadas 3 y 4 en Nickelodeon. Letra |-|Inglés= Winx!﻿ You're magic now Do you know the power you have? Can you feel the magic that is inside of you? Fly with us and you'll understand You are magic if you just believe that it's true It's amazing what you can do Winx!﻿ You're magic now Winx! We'll show you how Fly with us and see The amazing things you can be Winx! Together, we're strong Come and join our song We are fast, and we are fierce We are heroes, strong, and good, confident too Anywhere you need us, we're there And the world is better 'cause of what we do It's amazing what you can do Winx! Go get your wings Winx! Come do it please All that we can do There's no magic without you Join us now when we fly Cause we own the sky Winx!﻿ You're magic now Winx! We'll show you how We're gonna fly together We're gonna soar forever Winx!﻿ You're magic now Winx! We'll show you how Fly with us and see The amazing things you can be Join us now when we fly Cause we own the sky Your life is magic from now on Yes, your life is magic from now Winx |-|Español de España= Winx Magica Debes ya De saber Que la magia vive ahora en ti Debes de conocer El poder que se encuentra junto en ti La luz que existe en tu inetrior Winx Mágica Winx Mágica Vamos siempre asi Unidas hasta el fin Winx magicas son Con el poder de mi cancion Llegar hasta tu corazon Winx Magica... Winx! |-|Español (Traducida)= (Traducida del Inglés) ¡Winx! Ahora eres mágica! ¿Conoces el poder que tienes? ¿Puedes sentir la magia dentro de ti? Junto a nosotras lo entenderás Eres mágica, solo si tu así lo crees ¡Es increíble lo que puedes hacer! ¡Winx! Ahora eres mágica! ¡Winx! Te mostraremos cómo Vuela con nosotras y verás Las maravillas que puedes hacer ¡Winx! Juntas somos fuertes Ven y únete a nuestra canción Somos rápidas y muy valientes Heroínas, fuertes, confiadas también Si nos necesitas, allí vamos estar Y el mundo es mejor con nuestra magia ¡Es increíble lo que puedes hacer! ¡Winx! Busca tus alas ¡Winx! Puedes hacerlo Es hora de actuar Sin ti no habrá magia Únete a nuestro vuelo El cielo es nuestro lugar ¡Winx! Ahora eres mágica! ¡Winx! Te mostraremos cómo Juntas volaremos Y juntas triunfaremos ¡Winx! Ahora eres mágica! ¡Winx! Te mostraremos cómo Vuela con nosotras y verás Las maravillas que puedes hacer Únete a nuestro vuelo El cielo es nuestro lugar Tu vida es mágica de ahora en mas Sí, tu vida es mágica a partir de ahora ¡Winx! Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Winx, You're Magic Now Categoría:Canciones de apertura Categoría:Canciones de los Especiales Categoría:Canciones de la 3ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Nickelodeon